


Never Too Late to Be Elite

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [16]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Hangman Adam Page-Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Young Bucks-Fandom, kenny omega-fandom
Genre: Adam and Em come along, And so do Kenny, Crossover, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, and maybe shaye?, brothers share a wife, christmas at the jackson compound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Jackson compound and some familiar friends come to visit. Crossover with my Take Me Saga and In a Day or Two
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character (Emily King), Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character (Emily King), Hangman Page/Original Female Character (Emily King), Kenny Omega/Original Female Character (Shaye Walker), Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 5





	Never Too Late to Be Elite

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolf on Tumblr)_

“Unc’a Kenny,” Nicole said, climbing up onto the sofa next to him. She had her stuffed Mickey in her arms as she curled up against his side. Kenny tucked his arm around her and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Hey, Bug,” he said, grinning. “What’re you doing?”

I grinned as I watched my husbands’ best friend snuggle Nicole, tickling her and making her laugh and squeal. Besides her Dada and her Papa, Kenny was her favorite person in the whole world. Whenever we went to shows, there was only one thing she wanted—and that was to find her Uncle Kenny and stay wherever he was until the night was over. It was adorable, really. And Kenny was fantastic with her—with all our kids really—and he treated her like a princess. She got piggyback rides and tossed up in the air and got to sit in the production area with too-big headphones on as Kenny watched the matches.

Matt stood nearby at the stove manning a pot of pasta noodles and browning hamburger. I had my hands covered in onions and peppers. It was one of the only times that all of them had free that they could get together. Kenny had flown in from Winnipeg the day before, and we were expecting Adam Page and his wife, Emily, from Virginia any time. A big dinner was called for, and I was pulling out all the stops with Matt’s help.

Nick was on kid duty while Matt and I cooked. He was camped out on the sofa with Kenny, a Clippers game on the TV and a fussy RJ in his lap and Leo rolling around in the floor with Oreo. Mattie was in her room cleaning out Bandit and Ranger’s cages so she could bring them out to see our guests.

“Pway,” Nicole said, grinning up at Kenny. She batted her blue eyes at him, and I watched that big softy just melt into pieces. He rolled his eyes playfully and snatched up the discarded Switch from the table.

“What’re we playing, Nik?”

“Ammimmawls,” my daughter mumbled, tapping the screen with her finger.

Kenny laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Animal Crossing it is then.”

I crossed behind Matt in the kitchen and pulled out a pan to bake the spaghetti. “Is Shaye coming?” I whispered, low enough that Kenny couldn’t hear.

Matt shrugged. “No idea. Kenny hasn’t said anything about her for weeks.” My husband glanced over his shoulder to where his friend was thoroughly entertaining our daughter with videogames. “I don’t know what’s going on with them. But it’ll be good for him to not have to think about it for a while.”

My heart broke for our friend. I’d seen Kenny with Shaye Walker once, and there was no denying that he loved her. It was obvious in the way he looked at her. “It’s not going to be weird for him when Adam and Emily show up?”

“Hopefully the kids can keep his mind off it. Nikki’s not going to leave him alone,” Matt replied, “and Mattie’s going to make him play with Ranger and Bandit when she gets their cages cleaned out.”

I sighed and leaned up to kiss Matt’s cheek. “I hope things work out for them. Kenny really loves her.”

***

“Tea,” Matt shouted down the hall. He was standing at the front door, grinning out at the newest arrivals to the Jackson compound. I glanced out the kitchen window and caught sight of Adam Page’s sandy blond hair as he passed by. “Somebody’s here to see you.”

“Paaaaapaaaa,” our daughter whined, sticking her head out of her bedroom door. “I’m _trying_ to take care of Bandit and Ranger.”

Two sets of cowboy boots stepped across the threshold. Emily King—now Emily Page—grinned and waved her hellos at everyone. Matt gave her a one-armed hug and gestured her into the house. Adam got a fist bump and a head nod at Kenny and Nick. Oreo barked at the new arrivals, but was quickly re-distracted by Lee and a squeaky bone.

“Sounds like somebody’s got some animals in the house,” Adam said, his voice booming against the rafters. It had a warm Southern twang to it that always made me smile.

I waited a split second, and then, from the end of the hall… “Uncle Adam!”

I peeked out just in time to see Mattie racing toward Adam, who had his arms out. He swung our seven-year-old up off her feet and squeezed her into a tight hug, kissing the side of her head.

“Uncle Adam,” she said as soon as she was on her feet again. She wrapped one of Adam’s hands in both of hers and started tugging. “Come look. Dad and Papa got me _two_ hamsters. You have to see them. Come see them. Come on!”

Adam looked over his shoulder and grinned indulgently at his wife. I watched Emily beam back at him, her eyes bright with love.

“Don’t hurt his hand, Mattie! We’ve got a match next week,” Nick shouted after them as he stood up, RJ on his hip. He sauntered over to hug Emily hello and was highly surprised when RJ stretched out his arms toward her. “I’ll be damned. He doesn’t go to anybody.”

Emily smiled. “Kindergarten teacher, Nick,” she replied. “They can sense it.”

She bounced RJ in her arms as she walked over to the sofa and took up Nick’s empty spot. Kenny glanced over and grinned at her, his attention still nearly wholly occupied by Nicole. Lee hopped up between them and started telling Emily all about Oreo and the tricks he could do, all while the dog splayed out on his belly at their feet.

Nick slipped into the kitchen and started picking apples from the bowl. I reached out and slapped him in the wrist with a spatula. “You’re not going to have any dessert if you keep that up,” I teased.

He grinned at me and pressed a kiss against my cheek. “You know you don’t mean that,” he said against my throat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

“Well, I can’t make an apple pie if I don’t have any apples, Nick,” I replied, grinning at him. “And then you really _won’t_ have dessert.”

Matt laughed and thumped his brother hard in the ribs as he went by, stopping to give me a kiss on the cheek.

***

“Alright, let’s hit it,” Nick said, standing in the middle of the living room. He whistled and clapped a couple times. Then repeated it all over again. Mattie came tearing down the hallway, dragging Adam behind her. Nicole kicked against Kenny’s shins and wiggled out of his lap to come stand at beside her Dada. Lee turned backwards and scooted off into the floor, then crawled over to Nick. “Table it!”

Adam, Emily, and Kenny fell in line behind the kids. The dining table was groaning under cheesy baked spaghetti, homemade garlic breadsticks, salad, and a lattice apple pie that almost didn’t make it. Matt made drinks for the kids while Emily and I got the guys set up with something. Nick got a wriggling, not very happy RJ into his high-chair.

“Hey, Mama,” Matt said, slipping in beside me. I leaned against his side, feeling exhaustion start to slip in. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. “Go sit down. You’ve earned a rest. Nick and I’ve got cleanup tonight”

I kissed him on the cheek and went to sit down. Kenny grinned as he filled his plate to overflowing. “Are you okay, Y/N? You look pale.”

“I’m good, Ken. Just tired.”

Adam passed the plate of breadsticks down the table. “You didn’t have to go so big just for us,” he said.

“This isn’t much more than a normal dinner for us,” I replied, gesturing around the table. “At least Nicole’s eating breadsticks now.”

Nick grinned and gestured his fork at our youngest daughter. “Only because Uncle Kenny likes them.”

Kenny looked down at Nicole and held out his breadstick. She grinned and chomped a bite off the end. “Because Y/N’s breadsticks are the best.”

“Uh huh,” Nicole said, nodding.

Emily smiled as she looked around the table at our family. I watched her take Adam’s hand and lean against his shoulder. He grinned and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, lingering with his nose in her hair and a smile of sweet contentment on his face. I glanced sideways at Kenny, happy to see that he was engrossed in keeping Nicole occupied by sword fighting with breadsticks. Most of the time, I’d tell the kids not to play with their food, but it was keeping Kenny smiling I wouldn’t complain.

Kenny looked back at me, his brow furrowed. “Are you sure you’re okay, Y/N?”

Matt glanced over at Kenny’s words, his dark eyes going worried as he looked me over. “Nick,” he said sternly, snapping at his brother to get his attention.

Before I knew it, both were right behind me. I felt them lift my chair and pull it back from the table. Nick crouched down beside me, his hands skimming my cheeks. “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

I sighed. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“Mama, you’re pale,” Matt said, stroking my hair. “You’re tired. Go lie down. We’ve got this covered.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry if we put too much on you by coming,” Emily said, looking over at Adam. “We can help clean up. I don’t mind.”

“I’m fine, guys,” I said looking between the two of them. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Sunshine,” Nick added. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I’m not going to pass out. I’m not sick,” I said frustratedly. “I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, everything was quiet. I looked from Matt to Nick and back again. I forgot that Adam and Kenny and Emily were even there. The only thing that really mattered was the look on my husbands’ faces as the news made sense to them. They watched me for a while before wrapping me in a hug that completely engulfed me. I felt Nick crying against my shoulder, and Matt pressing kisses over and over against my hair.

“You’re kidding,” Nick said through tears. “You’re _kidding_ us, right?”

I shook my head, afraid for the first time since the first time that this would be unwelcome news. Matt took my face in his hands and grinned, his brown eyes glittering. “That’s fantastic.”

I glanced up and saw that Adam had his arm wrapped tight around Emily, looking down at her with nothing but absolute pure love in his eyes. My heart skipped a beat, hoping for only good things for them. Kenny smiled back at us, but I could see the sadness underneath.

“I wanted to wait until later,” I said, looking at our friends sheepishly. “But you two can’t let something go.”

Kenny ducked his head. “My bad, Y/N.”

“No, Ken, it’s fine. They’d have said something even—”

The doorbell rang. Matt, Nick, and I looked at each other, confused. “Were your parents coming?” I asked.

“No,” Nick said, looking toward the door. He pressed a kiss to my hair and stood. Matt watched him go, a small smile on his face.

I could hear murmuring by the door and then saw Nick come back around the corner. He was grinning just like his brother. “Hey, Ken? There’s someone at the door for you.”

“Me?” Kenny asked, brows knitting together. He shrugged and stood up, only have Nicole latch around his waist. Rolling his eyes indulgently, Kenny hooked her around his neck in a piggyback ride and squeezed past Nick to the door.

Silence, then the sound of Kenny’s dumbstruck voice. “Shaye?"


End file.
